Jake
by admommy28
Summary: Her life seems perfect to him. He has a secret to hide. What seems to be true is not always so. How will Bella deal with Jake's secrets and keep her life in check?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or Jacob but I wish I did. I don't own the rights to the movie Keith but I have the DVD. **

**I have to thank my girls: Ash, Erin and Leelan. Thanks for kicking my whinny ass into gear and Erin thanks for my daily dose of TayLau. I love you all. **

_Oh I can't face the fact  
That I want you in my life  
Don't Go my love I'll show  
My heart I send to you  
You are my friend  
Don't leave I'll do anything you need_

Please Don't Go – Immature

Please Don't Go

Life has a funny way of showing you what truly matters. A year ago I was part of the popular crowd in high school. Starting my senior year off right. I even had a scholarship to Yale. My whole life was planned.

Everything was perfect (or so I thought). Until HE came into my life and changed everything. He taught me about life and showed me that my dreams mattered, that I mattered. Most of all, he taught me that love was limitless. 'Sky is the limit' he would tell me.

Our days together were filled with joy, pain, love, hurt, confusion but most of all secrets. He kept them from me and I in turn kept him from my family. Now our secrets threatened to swallow us whole.

"Please Jake, wake up!" I screamed. "I can't do this on my own. I need you, please." I cried as I stretched my arms out to him. His face was pale and void of life. I hated to see him hooked to those machines. The faint beeping of the machines faded from my mind as the pain took over again.

"Bella, please you have to focus. I know it's hard right now but you have to breathe and focus." The nurse told me as the pain rocked my body again.

Please Jake, I thought. Please wake up, I need you. Tears ran down my cheeks as I heard the sounds of Jake's heart fall flat. Oh God, I cried. He is gone...

"Don't leave me…"

**I know this is short and I will not abandon this story no matter what. I promise to have the first chapter up by Monday but there will be no set schedule for this story. Please hit that little green button and tell me what you think. Love you all. **


	2. A Twist in My Story

**As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I don't own Twilight or the movie Keith. Just the book and DVDs.**

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

**Secondhand Serenade - A Twist in My Story**

**A Twist in My Story**

_**Bella**_**  
**

Wake up – 6:00 am

Morning routine

Out the door – 6:30

Grab protein bar on the way out.

Practice 6:45 – 7:30

School 7:45 – 2:00pm

Practice 2:30 – 5:50

Dinner with family 6:00

Homework 6:30 – until

Night routine

Then bed.

This is usually how my day goes. My entire life is set by schedules, my future is clear. Graduate high school, get to Yale, then began my career as the top surgeon in Seattle.

My parents had my life set, my sister pretty much decided to go off and do her own thing. Leah was the definition of the word Bitch. Ours was a love hate relationship. Simply meaning one thing, we loved to hate each other. Sometimes she could be cool but then the sun would rise and with it, Queen Bitch herself would appear.

My little brother Seth is my biggest supporter and also my shadow. To him, the sun rose and set according to my will. I love the kid to death but he needed a hobby, something other than kissing my ass all the damn time. That is no way for a 10 year old to live. He needed to break free and be his own person and couldn't do that while following me around 24/7.

Charlie and Renee loved us all the same. However for some reason, Leah got it in her head that because I was the middle child, I was the one that loved the most. She fought with them all the time just for attention and when she didn't get it that way, she dropped out of high school and started running away.

At first she would leave for 2 days, and then she would leave for an entire week. However just like that damn cat from the nursery rhymes momma told me, she kept coming back. Charlie and Renee would bitch about it for 20 minutes but then welcome her back with open arms. Hell she is almost 18 anyway, I say let her ass stay gone.

Dinner at my house was always an event if Leah was there. Mom sat rattling off my stats and ranks at the state level while dad bitched at Leah about being more like me. Seth hung on my every word with his elbows on the table, head on one hand while he pushed his food around on the plate in front of him.

Leah took dad's words and turned her rage for him onto me. "Perfect little bitch." She muttered under her breath, sending Seth into a very vocal defense on my behalf.

"Leave Bella alone Leah, you just mad cause she is better then you are. No one told you to spread your legs to half the town anyway. Nasty slut can't keep your fucking legs closed."

After that, the fighting started. Mom yelled at Leah for teaching Seth those nasty words and dad yelling at Seth for saying them. Leah started in with her string of curses towards me while I just sat there looking dumbfounded and tried my hardest not to kick her ass at the dinner table.

Yep, just a typical Thursday night in my house when Leah was home; I wished she would stay away the next time she left. Maybe if I locked the doors and bolted the windows shut she would realize that she wasn't welcome anymore. I pushed my chair away from the table in a silent request to be excused and bolted to my room without waiting for anyone to say something to me.

I locked my door, stretched out over my bed and started in on my homework for the night. AP classes were a pain in my ass but I needed to keep my GPA up if I wanted to get into Yale. Big dreams and all you know.

Just as I started getting into the flow of things I heard a quiet knock on my door followed by the sound of someone attempting to turn the knob.

"Go away, I'm busy." I shouted. Again I heard a small knock along with the cracked voice of Seth.

"Bells, can I please come in? Mom and Leah are fighting again and I'm scared." He sobbed through the door. I lifted myself off the bed, opened the door and quickly pulled him in wrapping him in my arms.

Before the door closed I heard Leah yelling at the top of her lungs that I was nothing but a whinny little bitch who didn't have a backbone. I wanted to go out and slap the taste out of her smug ass mouth but I had Seth to worry about at this point.

So I kept my anger to myself and closed the door, locking it once again. Seth sat at my computer, working on his high score instead of his homework like he was supposed to do.

I returned to the land of Trig, staring at the page, willing the answer to reveal itself to me. I finished my work on auto pilot while my mind drifted to the project that I knew we would be assigned tomorrow in Chemistry tomorrow.

Mr. Reynolds got pleasure in assigning group projects and then pairing up the good students with the slackers just to see who would be the one doing all the work on their own.

Out of every one in the class he could pair me with, I had a funny feeling that he would pick the one that I couldn't stand to be around, Jacob Black. Jacob or Jake as he not so politely demanded he be called was creepy as hell and part of me thought he was psycho.

Don't get me wrong, he was easy on the eyes with his 6'5 frame. His arms were muscular and skin a deep russet color. He had hazel eyes that were set deep in his brow and full lips that he constantly picked at.

Most time it looked like he was talking to his self and he kept running his large hands over his head like he expected there to be long hair there instead of the low buzz cut that made his head look like painted on silk.

That is where the appeal stopped. After he opened his mouth and allowed the crazy to flow from his lips the entire school would back up and avoid him. He didn't seem to mind it though, acted as if no one existed.

Seth broke me out of my thoughts when he slammed the keyboard drawer shut huffing and puffing as he made this way out of my room. I took that as my cue to get ready for bed.

I picked out my clothes for tomorrow, hopped in the shower, got out and dressed quickly. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Today ended and tomorrow would start just as today had, with Jake on my mind.

_Jake_

Focus, line up the shot just right. "Eight ball, corner pocket." I said as I pulled back the cue, taking the shot and successfully ending the game. "Ha. I believe you owe me a history. Spill."

"You know I can't Jake. Plus I never agreed to this dumbass bet anyway. You on the other hand owe me a life plan." John countered as we both collected the balls to start another round. "What do you plan to do with these last few weeks of school?"

"Well John, I think I'm ready to start a new game, new player and all." I said as I made my way to the coat rack, collecting my coat and making my way to the exit. "Go out, have fun John. I think your ready to face the unknown."

"Jake wait." He called after me. "What game and who is she?"

"Just some girl in my class, I'm going to have a little fun with her. No big deal." With that, I left the pool hall to start my school day. I have a plan and I intend to see it through. I have a month to make this work and there is nothing anyone can say or do to stop me. Bella Swan's life will be mine.


End file.
